Magic Guide
First part: Getting the runes and "armor" for maging. ''' For the average magic user, you'll want to start out with the normal runes that you would use in slashscape's counterpart, runescape. That would mean mind runes and air runes. Keep in mind though that you will be leveling up very fast at this rate. While for the armor, head down the ::home bank, and you should see some npcs. Buy some ghostly robes from the last one at the south-east (Selinor). These should be very cheap, although keep in mind that you'll probably want to buy an air staff or something like that from Selinor, rather than a ghostly cloak. '''Part 2: Training Magic lvs 1-20. Now you should teleport to lumbridge (or at edgeville) and start training on men and goblins. (or if you are in edgeville, men) You should be able to level up EXTREMELY quickly just by beating the crap out of men. (and goblins) You will also be increasing your combat level! For those at edgeville, if you would like to try something risky out,just go and try to kill guards (lv20-21) Part 3:Training magic lvs 20-50 By now, you should be having a little more money, so if you can, try to buy some mystic robes. We'll get back to that later. But for now, you should be able to do some bolts. So go down in edgeville and attack those noob white knights. They'll get killed easily. For those who want a little extra, go to pest control and go into the one of the "fortresses". Can anyone say "Death from above!!!"? Part 4: Training Magic levels lvs 50-65 (And getting some cash) There is a little thieving place at ::cash. Over there is a good place to make money (If you have a nice thieving level and need some gp) and to beat the hell out of the paladins and heroes who reside there. You should be able to make a lot of money and magic xp if you want. You may also train here until magic lvl 70. Either way, You should have a good time here. Part 5: Getting some new equipment and some training to get to magic lv 80. Remember what we were talking about in part 3? Well now you should have enough money to buy those mystic robes. You can also buy Saradomin/Guthix/Zamarok staffs and start casting their respective spells. Now you should train at pest control and hopefully get enough points to buy some void knight armor because those are better than mystic robes. Part 6 (and the last part) Getting to magic level 99 From now on regular magic spells don't have any more spells to teach you, because you have acomplished their mighty fire wave 5 lvs ago. So I advise you to learn ancient magicks!!! Now go to ::Bandos and try to beat the stuffing out of that lvl 624 monster there. Just dont risk too much. For those who are much cowardly, Pest control is a mighty good game :D. And for the braver, PKP wilderness is waiting for you! So go on out and rule the Runescape world!!!!!!!!! P.s everyone, if you would like to friend me, I'm qqwwrr3!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you like a (")> cause see you later!!!